


Summer of '86

by Midnightmoons



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoons/pseuds/Midnightmoons
Summary: Sitting there on the hill, at the highest point in the small town of Hawkins Indiana next to cerebro, the party has never felt more happy and free.





	Summer of '86

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! this is canon for the most part, other than the fact that in this story Hopper survived the end of season 3. takes place around 9 months after the end of season 3. Hope you enjoy <3

_Peaceful_. That's the exact word Eleven would use to describe this moment, this day.

It was a warm summer day in July, and the party had all agreed to come up onto the hill to have a picnic and just relax. They had brought blankets and plenty of food (including Lucas' new coke, which everyone had gagged at when he showed up to Mike's house with a four pack of it that morning) and had also brought a volleyball to have some fun with.

She was sitting on a blanket in Mike’s arms, back pressed up against his chest and her head leaning against his shoulder. He would occasionally whisper in her ear and make her laugh, making the others smile and roll their eyes lightheartedly. She felt safe. 

She opened her eyes and examined the scene around her. She felt the sun on her skin and a slight breeze here and there. the weather was perfect today. She looked around at the others.

Across from her and Mike was Max, who was laying on the grass, all limbs spread out, sunglasses on, taking in the sun. a little farther away were Lucas, Will, and Dustin practicing their volleyball skills, laughing and screaming up a storm.

Mike looked at his watch. “Robin and Steve should be here soon.”

It was the first time that summer they would all be hanging out as one group. El and the Byers family were still living out of Hawkins, but they came to visit every so often, and Dustin had also just gotten back from his summer camp.

”Weren’t Nancy and Jonathan supposed to come too?” Max asked, lifting her head up to look at them.

Will came walking over, responding to Max before Mike has the chance too. “They got caught up with college work so they won’t be able to come today.”

“Hey!” Dustin called to the group. “wanna get off your asses and join?” He held up the volleyball and lifted his eyebrows, a hopeful smirk on his face.

“Dude, we had to walk all the way here and I’m tired from just that,” Mike said with an exaggerated groan.

Max and El giggled, then both proceeded to stand up. “

Come on Mike,” El said to her boyfriend, extending a hand down to him, a soft smile gracing her face. 

He felt a flick in the back of his head. “Ow!” He looked up to see Max.

“What was that for?!” he groaned, rubbing the spot where she had flicked him

”Get up dipshit,” she responded to him half jokingly, walking off to join the others and dump the rest of Lucas’ new coke out.

Ever since the battle at Starcourt Mall last summer, him and Max had gotten closer and worked out their differences, much to El’s liking. Her best friend and boyfriend being on good terms was all she had been hoping for. And although Max annoyed the hell out of him sometimes, he was glad that El had her as a friend, and that he had also become better friends with the redhead.

“Pleaseee?” El asked again when he didn’t budge, making a pouty face and tilting her head. 

It worked every time.

“Okay, okay,” Mike said before grabbing her hands to hoist himself up, but instead, he pulled her down onto him and she squealed as she fell and rolled around.

”Mike stop you’re tickling me!” El laughed as they rolled around in the grass, trying to get Mike off of her.

The others groaned as they watched the couple and Dustin shook his head. “I knew this would happen.”

Mike continued laughing but finally stopped tickling her after what felt like an eternity. Their faces were mere inches from each others as they laid side by side. El looked him in the eyes and giggled, kissing him lightly on the nose.

Mike gave her a quick kiss on the lips and stood up, helping her up as well. “Let’s go.”

As they approached, they were greeted by the others with exaggerated kissing noises which made Mike roll his eyes. El couldn’t hide her blush.

They goofed around a bit, whether it was with the ball or just being complete stupid teenage dorks, but it wasn’t long before they heard a familiar voice yell from not too far away.

“Henderson!” Steve said as they walked up to him and Robin.

”You guys made it!” Dustin happily responded, doing his handshake with Steve. 

After some greetings and Dustin retelling a crazy story about something that had happened at his camp, they all made it back to the hill, sitting on the grass and blankets. 

They all talked amongst themselves, eating the food they had brought. Dustin and Steve were showing Will something.

 _”Is that a can of...hairspray?”_ El thought to herself.

Robin had turned to talk to Eleven, learning more about the mysterious 15 year old every time they conversed.

She giggled to herself as she watched Lucas and Mike stab something sharp into the side of an unopened can of coke, watching as Mike shotgunned it. 

Max rolled her eyes playfully. “Real mature you guys.”

After he had finished Mike looked at her with confused eyes. “Huh?”

”Let me try,” Max told them with raised eyebrows. She held out her hand as Lucas gave her a can.

“You know, maybe your children friends aren’t so bad,” Robin told Steve with a small smile on her lips.

Before he could respond they heard a squeal and looked over to see coke dripping from Max’s face. Lucas and Mike must’ve shaken the can as a joke before giving it to her. 

“You two are so dead,” she told the two boys.

Steve and Robin glanced at each other and laughed. “I mean, they _are_ pretty entertaining,” she added.

As the day went on, they all eventually moved to sit at the very top of the hill, looking over all of Hawkins, memories flooding their minds.

El rested her head on Mike’s shoulder and looked over at Will next to her and smiled. He gave her a small smile back, then turned his head to watch the sunset yet again. She looked around and felt a sense of relief and relaxation wash over her. 

It was in that moment she realized that home didn’t just have to be a house, or somewhere you slept and had a roof over your head. In this moment, she knew that these _people_ were her home.


End file.
